


A Gift for a Lover

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flocks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Some Humor, Wing AU, Wing Kink, the others are at the end, wingless!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance wanted to treat Shiro for defending him again.He also learned two things.Shiro and his flock were amazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for another beta of mine! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your hard work! 
> 
> Anyway, some more shance and all that good stuff. This time with wings since a lot of people seemed to like the wing thing. Warning, this is basically smut.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraSar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“Shiro, you know you didn't have to do that.” 

“No, I had too. I've been meaning to do it actually.” 

“Shiro.” Lance huffed, placing another band-aide on his lover's cheeks who winced at the stinging sensation. His large beautiful wings flapping in resistance and Lance rolled his eyes at his lover. Reaching out he gave the lovely black wings a few strokes to calm them back down again. 

The reason for Shiro's slightly battered form? 

“Me.” Lance sighed, placing a few kisses on the bruises that were forming on his boyfriend's face. 

In a world where you are born with wings being wingless set some things back for you. Lance was used to the ridicule he got constantly from everyone including some of his own family. It was just something he was used too and it honestly helped him strive in getting off planet as soon as he could. 

And it wasn't all the way bad with having Hunk by him and when they joined a crew that accepted Lance for who he was. The thought of ever facing hatred and disgust seem like a distant memory. But, when they got work from a planet earth employer and said employer started throwing comments his way. 

Well... everyone was nursing their wounds with pride from beating the crap out of employer and their goons. While it worried Lance endlessly he couldn't help the happy feeling he always got when his flock did this for him. 

“Which remind me.” Lance thought, a playful smirk on his lips as Shiro started poking at his bruises. Wincing at the touch and yet studying to see how bad some of them were. “I think the big guy deserves a treat.” Lance thought, fighting the smirk on his lips in order to have a neutral expression. 

Everything had to be dealt carefully whenever Lance wanted to surprise Shiro. The other had a way of seeing past many of his lies and masks so even things as a surprise party had to be dealt with almost military precision. Lance knew he won though when he gave a small peck to his cheek when he got up to check on the others. 

“I'll be back soon.” Shiro informed, leaning down to give Lance a returning. One that was slow and hot making Lance almost collapse in his arms. “Should be illegal for him to be this good of a kisser.” Lance pouted, before sending his lover off. 

“Okay! I only got twenty minutes or so before he comes back. Maybe longer if Keith and Matt talk to him.” Lance whispered, rushing over to their shared closet. 

It wasn't hard hiding the box since out of the two Lance was the organizer while Shiro was the messy person who threw his clothes in the closet or on the floor. It's something many didn't know and Lance had sanctification giving Shiro knowing looks when people assumed Lance was the messy one. Lance looked under some carefully placed clothing and pulled out the small parcel package. 

Lance knew he was saving this for a little longer and yet the feeling of excitement hummed inside. Making the cargo pilot rush into the bathroom with glee. Taking out the items Lance looked them over and blushed at how lacy the object he had was. 

Even though they were super lacy.. .Lance couldn't help but like the feel of the fabric. With a deep breathe Lance pulled off his clothes and gently slipped on the blue frilly panties and baby doll top. Lance blushed when he looked himself in the mirror and just... really liked how he looked. 

“This actually feels nice and looks nice.” Lance mused, twirling around a bit to flare out the top. 

Lance frowned as he couldn't see himself too much with the bathroom mirror. With a bit of a giddy skip Lance made his way back into the bedroom in order to go to the full length mirror in order to check himself out. To be honest Lance thought the frills would be a little too much and yet it looked so... nice on his body. 

“Why are panties so comfortable?” Lance mused, feeling the fabric a bit more. Lance spread his legs in order to see how flexible these were compared to boxers when the door opened and Shiro came back in with a tired expression. 

“Seems like everyone just went to sle-.....” Shiro started, but the words died in his throat as he stared at the sight before him. Lance yelped, twirling around to face Shiro and turning red all over. The wingless not preparing for his lover to come back so soon. 

The two were at a stand off as they stared at each other. The only movement was Lance's nervous wiggling and Shiro's wings that seemed to poof more by the minute. It was actually really cute to Lance as he also noticed the others face tinting red with vicious blush that consumed his face, ears and neck. Lance honestly thought the other was going to faint or pop a blood vessel with how red he was becoming. 

“Uuuhhhh.... this was suppose to be a present for you... I would have had a sexy pose ready for you... buuuuttt...” Lance babbled, trying to fill the silence with any sort of noise. His babble soon turned into a yelp when he was lifted from his spot and gently laid down on their bed. 

“How can you be so beautiful?” Shiro asked, his voice sincere and aching as he leaned down to capture Lance's lips. Lance hummed in delight at the kiss and soon wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck while the other covered them with his wings. 

Lance love it when this happened for Shiro's wings were the best. They were huge to the point where they were able to envelope them whole. They were also warm and they touched Lance's skin as if wanting to explore as much as they could. Breaking away from the kiss Lance looked up at Shiro before pressing little kisses on his nose and cheeks. 

“I think you're wearing too much.” Lance drawled, tugging at Shiro's shirt with a sly smile. 

In flurry of movement Shiro's clothes were off and abandoned on the floor. Their bodies slide together and Lance continued to laugh as Shiro rubbed his large hands on his body. Getting a few ticklish laughs coming out as he rubbed and even playfully pinched a few spots. 

Shiro angled his wings to help raise Lance up while his hands spread the others legs. Shiro stared at the cute frilly panties that were starting to tent and get wet with the cock trapped inside. Lance shivered at the hungry look Shiro gave and clutched at the feathers of Shiro's wings when the other gave playful licks at the tips of his cock that tried to break free from it's silk fabric barrier. 

“Shi-... Shiro....” Lance gasped, his legs trying to close in on the others head from small shocks of pleasure. But, Shiro was stronger and held his legs apart easily as he sucked and nibbled at his head. Pulling his panties just a little bit in order to take the hard cock into his mouth. 

“SHIRO!” Lance moaned, bucking his hips a bit and whining when Shiro held him down. 

The other gently circled his tongue around Lance's head before bobbing his head in order to taste more of his lover below him. Already he could feel the droplets of pre-cum sliding down his throat. Something that Shiro would greedily drink up as he continued to suck and lick at Lance's cock. But, before Lance could cum inside Shiro's mouth the other pulled off. 

Lance groaned and whine as the cold air hit his cock making him shake as Shiro's wings gently lowered him back down the bed. But, that didn't mean they didn't lift another part of Lance and he stared in surprise at how strong Shiro's appendages were as they lifted his lower body up to be at Shiro's eyes level. 

“These panties really show off your body beautifully.” Shiro concluded, licking his lips as moved the panties up just a it to reveal the brown mounds underneath. Spreading them Shiro didn't give Lance any warning before he just shoved his tongue into his tight muscles. 

“SHIRO! QUIZNAK! WARNING AAAHH!!” Lance screamed, legs twitching and body convulsing as he felt the warm tongue wiggle and lap at his hole. Making the muscle twitch at the contact and his body so hot that he felt he was going to suffocate. Because Shiro had a way with his tongue that should be considered illegal and all Lance could do was clutch at the sheets below. 

When a sneaky finger made it's way inside Lance could only let out whines as Shiro went agonizingly slow. Only touching areas around his prostate and fucking his hole slowly that it made him want to kick his lover in the head. By the time the second finger was added Lance was in tears as he reach up to his cock in hopes of getting some relief for his situation. 

But, Shiro wasn't in the merciful mood it seemed as he used one of his hands to catch his wrists. Holding them there as he continued to feast on him. By the end of it Lance already had a fucked out look expression on his features while Shiro gently placed him back down on the ground. His panties now off and on the ground along with the other clothes. 

“Shi.... ro.... please....” Lance whispered. 

“Ssshhhh, I have you.” Shiro promised, getting the lube at the bed side table. Shiro was quick in pouring a generous amount inside Lance and on his cock before throwing the closed bottle on the floor. Since the last time Shiro haphazardly threw the lube with it's cap open he wasn't allowed on the bed for a good three days. 

“You ready?” Shiro asked, placing the tip of his dick at the entrance. Lance gave Shiro a look that spoke a volume of words. It made Shiro chuckle before he plunge inside cursing at the tight heat. Even when Shiro had taken the time to stretch him. His lover was still so tight and warm that it made his wings flap hard around them. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally!” Lance cheered, already moving to meet Shiro's thrusts. 

“Always so impatient.” Shiro teased, gripping Lance's hips to raise him up a bit in order to pound into the other. Lance moaned, feeling his walls stretch to accommodate the large girth and clenching down on the other when it slammed into his prostate. The small bundle of nerves loving the abuse sending shock wave upon shock wave over Lance. 

Lance was always consumed and high whenever Shiro entered him. Because even though Shiro slammed into him and bruised his hips, he could feel the others love for him. In the way that his wings would press close around him. Shielding him from anyone's sight and keeping him warm as they rutted against each other. 

How Shiro would always lean down to give him kisses and praises as if the man couldn't get enough in doing so. Lance could feel the love Shiro had for him in the way that Shiro would soon hold him close and tight against him. And soon Lance could hear it as Shiro chanted the words to him over and over as the two could feel their climaxes coming. 

“I love you so much! You mean so much to me. Doesn't matter if your wingless. You always make me feel like I'm flying.” Shiro whispered, kissing Lance's lips as he bucks into Lance with hard and shallow thrusts. Lance thrusts back with equal enthusiasm and moaned when Shiro's wings pressed close into him. His feeling nice on his skin adding to the pleasure he was already feeling. 

“Shiro! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!” Lance whispered, getting a grunt from the other to go ahead. Lance whined as he spilled all over himself. His stomach and his outfit getting thread of white all over before the cock became limp on his stomach. 

Shiro moaned and gave one last thrust inside before spilling into Lance. Feeling him with an addicting warmth that Lance loved. It as like a relief washed over him as his boyfriend claimed him inside and out. When Shiro finally pulled out Lance could feel the dribble of cum coming out and yet he was too tired to do anything. 

“Rest, I'll clean up.” Shiro reassured, kissing Lance's forehead and lips before he started grabbing the tissues and on the side. In a few minutes they were cleaned and the sheets were replaced. Lance cuddled into the warm chest of Shiro and grinned when Shiro nuzzled him back. Large wings shifted over them like a protective cocoon. 

“You're so adorable Shiro.” Lance chirped, making Shiro shake with laughter. 

“..... So.... panties...” 

“Defiantly a thing.” 

“Good, because surprisingly... it's comfortable.” 

“Huh...” 

BANG! BANG! 

“HEY LOVER BOYS! WE WANT TO GROUP CUDDLE! MEET IN COMMON AREA IN TWENTY!” 

“.... Pidge... please.” Lance groaned, while Shiro cursed. 

“Come on, we better wash up. You remember what happened the last time.” Lance remarked, his tone filled with both amusement and agony. Shiro just whined as he carried Lance to the bathroom in order to completely wash up. Again in a few minutes they were washed and dressed in their most comfortable pajamas. 

Making their way through the large ship in order to head to the common room. When the door opened Lance saw the already sleeping figure of the flock. Hunk was sleeping on his stomach with Shay, Allura, Lotor and Matt hidden underneath his large wings. All with the expression of content on their features even with the bandages and dark bruises. 

On the other side was a barely awake Keith and Pidge who were waiting impatiently for Shiro and Lance to join. Lance rolled his eyes as he dove into the huge nest and immediately started to get cuddled by Pidge and Keith. The two first making sure to see if he was alright before rubbing their scents all over him. 

Shiro smiled at the scene giving a full sweep over his flock before making his way into the pile. He knew Coran was piloting the ship and would make sure no harm comes to them while they rested from the ordeal before. 

“You guys alright?” Lance whispered, getting snorts from the whole sleepy group. 

“Like those idiots could harm us.” Lotor remarked, yawning a bit before he settled more into Hunk's warm wings. “I have to agree, they were taken down easily.” Allura supplied, Matt underneath her giving a tired yawn while Shay and Hunk gave Lance a kind look. 

“No one hurts anyone in the flock.” Pidge hissed, while Keith growled. 

“They're right.” Shiro stated, ending all words as he wrapped the three in his wings and lowered them down for a long nap. Lance was holding back a few happy tears as he felt Pidge and Keith aggressively cuddle him before finally settling down to sleep. Shiro kissing Lance's neck before also closing his eyes for some rest. 

All the while Lance stayed up just a little longer to fully realize one thing. 

His flock was the best.


End file.
